


Fight Me

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey One Shots 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Nurse!Poe, Sick!Rey, hospital au, sick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Prompt: You’re my nurse and every time you come in to check on me I tell you to fight me. Inspired by this postHere





	Fight Me

Rey felt miserable. She’d been working herself to the bone at school, trying to perfect her robot for Professor Organa before the end of term banquet, and somehow she’d ended up with a bad case of pneumonia. She wanted to blame the number of puppies that her roommate Rose worked with for the germs, but anyone could tell that was a thin lie. 

 

Now she was lying in a hospital bed, trying not to cough up a lung and keep herself warm. She groaned and pulled the blankets up over her shoulder and buried her head under the pillow. Rose was asleep on the couch under the window. She deserved to sleep. She’d been up worried for the last couple hours after having found Rey passed out on the ground, feverish and wheezing, and hauling her to the hospital.

 

There was a soft knock on the door and the attending nurse poked his head in. “Hello Ms. Erso,” he said when he caught sight of Rey peaking her head out from under the pillow. “Mind if I come in?”

 

Rey made a noncommittal shrug and pulled the blanket up further.

 

She heard his soft footsteps as he walked to her chart then to check on the IV that was hanging from the back of the hospital bed. “Well your vitals seem good, your fever should be getting better,” he said almost absently.

 

“Fight me,” Rey croaked from beneath the pillow. She didn’t feel any better, if anything she was just getting more and more anxious. The robot, Rey had been calling it BB, was due to be presented in three weeks, she didn’t have time to lie here in a bed.

 

The nurse chuckled. “Maybe later.” He kept fussing over the machine and made her extend her arm out from under the covers to check that the IV hadn’t come loose. “My name is Poe by the way, I’m the attending for tonight.”

 

Rey peaked out from under the pillow. In the dim light from the open door she could just make out the sharp angles of his face. It might have been the fever talking but he was very hot. “Okay,” she said, the word grating against her tender throat.

 

“Is there anything I can bring you?” he asked as he stood to go.

 

Rey shook her head.

 

He caught sight of Rose on the couch. “I’ll bring an extra blanket for her.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

She was asleep before he came back.

 

XXX

 

Rey woke late the next morning.

 

Rose was awake already, fiddling with the tv in the corner. “Good morning!” Way too chipper for someone who slept on the couch last night.

 

Rey groaned. She didn’t like morning enough as it was, but coupled with being sick was just too much.

 

Rose laughed. “I got a hold of your professor, by the way, she was very understanding about the whole situation.”

 

 “You did what!” Rey sat up straight, then woozily fell back into the pillows.

 

Rose looked at her sternly. “Hon, you’re in the hospital because you overworked yourself so much you turned your mild cold into full blown pneumonia, you need to rest.”

 

Rey opened her mouth to protest when there was a knock on the door. “Am I interrupting?” Asked Poe as he came in with a tray of food.

 

“Fight m—” Rey tried to say but a fit of coughing interrupted her.

 

Poe set the tray down on the bedside table and pressed the button to raise the head of the bed. Handing her a glass of water he said, “Nah, I’m like 99% sure you’d win.”

 

Rey gratefully chugged the water, then fell back into the pillows as Poe went about checking the machines around her head and injecting her medicines into the IV tube.

 

“Anything else I can get you?” He asked as he was leaving the room.

 

Rey waved her hand no, her head was beginning to hurt again. She wanted to sleep again, but she also wanted to get back to work. Being sick sucked.

 

“Alright then, I’m done with my shift, but I will see you later tonight.”

 

As Poe left, Rose turned back to Rey, a wide grin spreading over her face. “I think he likes you.”

 

“What?” Rey asked, pulling the bedside table closer and opened the yogurt cup.

 

“The nurse, I think he likes you.”

 

“I’ve been lying here coughing up my lungs and miserable and you think Poe is flirting with me?” Rey asked, incredulous.

 

Rose looked at her, one eyebrow raised. “I don’t know where your head’s at right now, but yes I think he has a thing for you.”

 

“I’m sure he has his own healthy girlfriend,” Rey said shifting to move the pillow higher under her head

 

Rose smiled wryly. “Sure.” She turned back to her phone.

 

All Rey wanted was to veg in front of the TV for a while, but Rose’s words kept nagging at the back of her mind, pulling her away from whatever cartoon was on at the moment.

 

_Whatever,_ she decided. _It’s not like I’ll have to see him again if it gets awkward._

 

XXX

 

That night when Poe came back in to check on her Rose was awake.

 

“How’s everything going?” he asked, a little loudly as they had been arguing about _Supergirl_.

 

“Everything would be fine if she would just admit that James is not as important to the overall plot as Wynn is,” Rey said, laying back down on the bed with her arms crossed, carefully avoiding the IV.

 

Poe gave her a confused look. “Am I supposed to know who those people are?”

 

 

Rose rolled her eyes. “She’s talking about a TV show where the one of the main characters has been sidelined by the writers and it is an absolute tragedy.”

 

“Well James could have been a better full character if they didn’t give him the role of the damsel in distress since pretty much season one.” Rey watched as Poe walked to the monitors.

 

“They didn’t that’s why he has the Guardian arc.”

 

“Which they don’t care enough about to actually make a real arc about it,” Rey said. “Plus, he’s only been in like two episodes this season and all of a sudden he and Lena are making out, like where did that come from?”

 

“I’ll give you the Lena/James arc was sudden,” Rose said. “But come on, he’s Clark’s best friend and he’s in charge of CatCo.”

 

Poe broke through their argument with a burst of laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?” Rey asked.

 

Poe shook his head as he injected more medicine into the IV. “It just seems to me that if you can get this energetic about something you must be feeling better.”

 

“Yep.” Rey let a little hope color her voice. If she was discharged she might be able to get back in time to finish the robot.

 

“Well, you’ll definitely have to wait for the doctor to clear you, but you sound a lot better, more active, which is a good sign.” He said all this with a warm smile.

 

“Thanks,” Rey said, her smile matching his.

 

Rose leaned out of her chair to raise her eyebrows at Rey from behind Poe’s back.

 

Poe was still talking about some of the charts, but said that everything seemed fine. “I guess I will see you guys in the morning.”

 

“Yes,” Rey said with a nod. “G’night.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

The moment the door clicked shut behind Poe Rose turned to Rey, a shit eating grin on her face. “I’ll amend my statement from before, you were both flirting.”

 

“No, I wasn’t!” Rey exclaimed, but she could feel the tips of her ears grow hot.

 

“Yes, that was your inept way of flirting,” Rose said. “It’s a classic ‘I don’t know what to do so I’ll just smile till he does something’ move. You do it all the time.”

 

“No, I don’t!”

 

 Rose looked at her skeptically. “Fine. Live your life in denial. I’m going to go home and get a decent night’s sleep.” She stood and stretched. “That couch was not fun.”

 

“Aww, you could have shared with me.”

 

“And be on that gurney next week? No, thank you.” Rose picked up her backpack and went to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, lover girl.”

 

The door swung shut before Rey could grab anything to chuck at her.

 

XXX

 

The next morning the doctor came in and gave her the all clear.

 

Poe brought in her breakfast a few minutes after the doctor left. He looked a little jittery, like he was waiting for something bad to happen.

 

Rey was about to ask him, but at that moment Rose arrived. “Hi, everybody!” she said in her usual annoyingly chipper morning self.

 

“Hi,” Poe said, before excusing himself and closing the door behind him.

 

Rose stared after him. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

Rey stared at the door in confusion for a moment. “No, something’s up with him.”

 

“Hmm,” Rose muttered, sitting down in the seat next to Rey’s bed. “So, what’d the doctor say?”

 

“I’ve been given a clean bill of health.” Rey reached for the coffee on the tray. That was a welcome first. She was beginning to get a caffeine headache from three days without her morning boost.

 

As she set the cup down, she saw Rose smiling the same wide smile she’d had the night before. “Well that solves that mystery.”

 

“What’re you talking about?”

 

In answer Rose turned the cup around. Written on the side in nice neat letters was a phone number with the words “Fight me?” written below them.

 

“I told you he liked you,” Rose smirked.  

 

Rey took a moment to process this.

 

“Fine you win, you happy?”

 

“Nope, you have to text him.”

 

Rey blanched.

 

Rose spoke before Rey could find the words. “He’s already made the first move, he gave you his number and is clearly trying to flirt with you. Your turn.”

 

Rey sighed. “Fine, I’ll text him, but after we leave.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes and helped Rey collect her things from the room. When they passed the nurses’ station Poe wasn’t there. Rose signed Rey out and they left to get into the Lyft that Rose had called for them.

 

Rey finally pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and sent a text to the number.

 

_Fight me, 6pm on Friday?_

 

It took almost the entire ride home before her phone buzzed again.

 

_Sounds perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya think? - Jumana


End file.
